The freaky hotel adventure
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Muž, kterého Reid oslovil jako Deana – a odkud ho kruci mohl znát! – si strhl brokovnici z ramene, a bez přemýšlení na ducha vystřelil.


Morgan nikdy neměl rád hotelové pokoje.

Nebylo to nic konkrétního. Nic, jako že když byl malý, stalo se mu něco v hotelu, nebo že by nějaký jeho strýček vyskočil z okna z hotelového pokoje. Nic takového. Prostě jen neměl rád hotely. Hotelové pokoje. Byly to přece místa, kde se střídali lidé a někdy se tam děly různé věci, nepříjemné věci, pořád stejné postele, ve kterých už spaly tucty, možná i stovky různých lidí… ta představa nebyla nic, co by se mu líbilo.

Bohužel, kvůli svojí práci byl donucen trávit v hotelech mnohem víc času, než by kdy chtěl.

Vlastně byl rád, že mají hodně práce s hledáním dalšího zatraceného vraha (a tenhle vypadal jako opravdový zmetek, pokud se dalo soudit z výčtu toho, kolik už pro ně na okolních opuštěných a zaprášených cestách nechal mrtvol), takže se v tom hotelu, kde byli ubytovaní tentokrát, a navíc po dvou, kvůli dalším škrtům v rozpočtu, zase tolik nezdržovali.

Za což byl Morgan opravdu rád, protože _tenhle_ hotel se mu opravdu nelíbil.

Starý a zašlý (To si opravdu nemohli dovolit nějaké lepší místo, kde by mohli přespat? I když by možná stejně nebylo kde, vzhledem k tomu, že v tomhle mrňavém městě žilo jen okolo tisícovky lidí, mohli být vlastně rádi, že tady bylo aspoň tohle.), s okny, kterými táhlo dovnitř a s příliš měkkou, proleženou matrací, minimálně tedy v jeho posteli. V té druhé, co v pokoji byla, spal Reid, a on se neodvažoval ani se jí dotknout.

A navíc ty podivné závany studeného vzduchu. To mu vadilo asi nejvíc, i když nedokázal říct proč. Ten zvláštní pocit mrazení, i když se venku nepohnul ani list, takže to nebyl vítr, husí kůže a dech srážející se do jemné bílé mlhy, i když byl teprve začátek září.

Ne, nelíbilo se mu to. Na tomhle hotelu bylo něco zvláštního a ne úplně v pořádku a on nevěděl, jak to pojmenovat, ale bylo to tam.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

Morgan potřásl hlavou, aby se soustředil, a podíval se na Reida.

Reid seděl na svojí posteli, kolem sebe na matraci pozotvírané jednotlivé složky týkající se jejich případu, ale místo do nich zíral na Morgana, s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu, viditelně znepokojený. „Morgane?"

„Nic mi není," oznámil mu pevně a doufal, že to bude Reidovi jako odpověď stačit.

Reid trochu přimhouřil oči. „Jsi si jistý?"

Morgan dlouze vydechl. Samozřejmě. Reid byl přece Reid, jak si vůbec mohl jen na jednu pitomou vteřinu myslet, že mu tak jednoduchá odpověď může stačit?

„Jsem v pořádku, Reide."

Reid pokrčil rameny, že bere na vědomí, ale nepřestal na něj hledět.

Morgan protočil oči. „_Dobře_." Pohodil hlavou a pak si povzdychl. „Je to tenhle hotel, Reide, pořád mám pocit –"

Odmlčel se uprostřed věty, protože to tady bylo zase, ten podivný pocit mrazu. Najednou mu bylo zima, jeho dech se začal srážet v mlhu a Morgan se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Reid udělal to samé, a pak se mírně zachvěl a Morgan věděl, že není jediný, kdo to cítí. Reida taky mrazilo v zádech, tím si byl jistý.

„Cítíš to taky?" zeptal se Reid tiše a rychle se rozhlédl.

Morgan přikývl.

Světlo v pokoji zablikalo a Reid sebou trhl. „Ne," zamumlal a kousnul se do rtu a Morgana napadlo, jestli je to kvůli tomu, že by mohla vypadnout elektrika a Reid se pořád ještě nedostal přes svůj strach ze tmy, ale ten výraz v jeho očích… to byl úplně jiný typ strachu.

Morgan se zamračil. „Reide?"

Reid mu nevěnoval pozornost a světlo znovu zablikalo. „Sakra," zabrblal Reid a znovu se rozhlédl okolo sebe, po celém pokoji, dech mírně zrychlený. „Sakra, znovu už ne," zopakoval a právě v tu chvíli se uprostřed pokoje objevil muž, vysoký a hubený, s krátkými blond vlasy učesanými _na pěšinku_, a oblečený trochu jako ze čtyřicátých nebo padesátých let. Nevypadal nijak moc nebezpečně, pokud by Morgan měl čas se nad tím zamyslet, kromě toho faktu, že se tam prostě jenom tak objevil, v jednu chvíli tam nebyl a pak ano, jako by se prostě zhmotnil z čistého vzduchu nebo něco takového.

Morgan zdusil výkřik – sakra, kdyby opravdu vykřikl, a potom zjistil, že se vlastně nic moc neděje, cítil by se jako idiot, a Morgan se nerad cítil jako idiot – a hodil sebou na posteli tak, aby dosáhl na noční stolek, kde měl položenou zbraň.

„Sakra," řekl Reid ještě jednou, a to jako vážně? Neměl být Reid génius? To se celý jeho obvykle až příliš obsáhlý slovník opravdu zredukoval na pitomé _sakra_?

Morgan zvedl zbraň a namířil ji na neznámého muže. „Zůstaňte, kde jste, a ani se nehněte. FBI."

Muž mu nevěnoval pozornost a něco… Sakra, něco na něj bylo zvláštního. Jako by ho vůbec neposlouchal, naprosto bez zájmu, nijak ho netrápilo, že na něj Morgan míří.

„Sůl," prohlásil Reid skoro nepřítomně. „Morgane, potřebujeme sůl, nebo něco železného. Sakra, potřebujeme něco železného –"

„Cože?" Morgan na okamžik sklouzl pohledem z muže a podíval se na svého kolegu. „O čem to sakra mluvíš? Kde bych asi tak sebral něco _železného_?!"

Pokojem se prohnal další závan ledového vzduchu. Velké nástěnné zrcadlo v pokoji se roztříštilo a sklo z něj se rozsypalo po podlaze.

Muž se zle usmál, rozplynul se a vteřinu nato se znovu objevil, o krok blíž, s paží nataženou před sebe. V pokoji teď byla _zima_, světlo znovu zablikalo a malá žárovka nad zničeným zrcadlem zajiskřila, i když si Morgan nepamatoval, že by ji vůbec rozsvěcel, a vybuchla.

Morgan tlumeně vykřikl a vyskočil na nohy, zbraň připravenou.

„Morgane," řekl Reid rychle jeho jméno a vstal z postele, čelem obrácený k neznámému muži, jako by se k němu odmítal obrátit zády, i kdyby jen na vteřinu, a bokem došel k Morganovi. Ani ho nenapadlo vzít si zbraň. „Musíme odsud okamžitě vypadnout."

„Co –"

Reid se prudce nadechl. „Je to duch, Morgane, rozumíš? Musíme odsud okamžitě pryč!"

Morgan polkl. Duch? Morgan nikdy nevěřil na duchy a ani vy snu by ho nenapadlo, že někdo jako Reid, někdo geniální a v podstatě vědec, nebo alespoň vědecky, občas až trochu moc racionálně uvažující Reid, by mohl věřit na duchy.

Potřásl hlavou a znovu namířil na muže. „Ani hnout!"

Pokojem třeskl výstřel a Morgan zamrkal, protože si nevybavoval, že by zmáčkl spoušť, ale nejspíš musel.

Muž se nepohnul, jako by na něj kulka neměla vůbec žádný vliv, a jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil, zubatý a nebezpečný a Morgan nevěděl, co dělat, opravdu nevěděl, protože s něčím takovým se nikdy předtím nesetkal a teď vážně neměl čas přemýšlet, jak ze všech lidí zrovna Reid může vědět něco o věcech, jako jsou duchové, zrovna _Reid_, protože tedy byla zima a praskaly tady žárovky a tady tenhle chlapík zřejmě opravdu mohl být duch a Morgan –

Ozvala se hlasitá rána, jak někdo vyrazil dveře a do pokoje, ve staré kožené bundě a s brokovnicí přes rameno, vtrhl muž.

„Deane!" oslovil ho Reid hlasitě a s úlevou a stáhl se ještě blíž k Morganovi, napůl před ním, jako by byl odhodlaný k němu toho zatraceného ducha (Ducha? To jako _vážně_? Copak nestačili šílení sérioví vrazi?) za žádnou cenu nepustit.

Muž, kterého Reid oslovil jako Deana – a odkud ho kruci mohl znát?! – si strhl brokovnici z ramene, a bez přemýšlení na ducha vystřelil, dřív, než mu mohl Morgan říct, že na něj střílení jaksi nemá vliv.

Dean ale zřejmě věděl něco, co on ne, protože duch zavřeštěl, naprosto příšerný zvuk, při kterém Morganovi naskočila husí kůže, a zmizel.

Morgan zamrkal a pomalu nechal paži se zbraní klesnout podél těla. „Co to sakra –"

Obrátil se směrem k Deanovi, ten se na něj ale ani nepodíval.

„Ahoj, Spencere," řekl místo toho vyrovnaně. „Dlouho jsem tě neviděl. Děláš teď pro FBI, jo?" pobaveně se zazubil.

Reid pokrčil rameny. „Kdo myslíš, že každou chvíli někam zakládá váš spis?"

Dean se zasmál, ale brokovnici z ruky nepustil, i když na nic nemířil, alespoň teď. Hlaveň směřovala k podlaze. „Věděl jsem, že byl dobrý nápad zachraňovat tě."

„Jo, to asi –"

Morgan trhnul hlavou a odhodil zbraň na postel, protože proti… tamtomu… byla stejně nanic (a proč to brokovnicí šlo?) a tenhle Dean, no, pokud byl Reid v jeho společnosti tak v klidu, i když byl ozbrojený, nejspíš jim od něj nic moc nehrozilo.

„Mohl by mi někdo vysvětlit, co se právě stalo?" zeptal se důrazně a klouzal pohledem z Reida na Deana a zase zpátky.

Dean se na něj zamračil, ale pak se široce usmál, i když to vůbec nevypadalo vesele, a stroze přikývl. „Ten chlápek, co tady byl – to byl duch. Jo, opravdový duch a tvoje zbraň proti němu byla úplně nanic, protože už je mrtvý. Moje, naproti tomu," kývnul hlavou ke svojí brokovnici, „patrony z kamenné soli." Pohodil obočím.

Reid se pousmál, oči zkoumavě přivřené. „To jste naposledy neměli."

„Vylepšujeme arzenál." Dean pokrčil rameny, a potom se na ně důrazně podíval. „Vy dva byste odsud měli okamžitě vypadnout, protože ta sůl ho dlouho pryč neudrží, za chvíli se vrátí –"

V místnosti se opět objevil muž, taky z čistého vzduchu, stejně jako předtím, ale tentokrát to byl někdo jiný, ne ten, co tam byl předtím a praskal jim žárovky, tenhle byl tmavovlasý a rozcuchaný, s neuvěřitelně modrýma očima, a Morgan opravdu nevěděl, proč ho na něm zaujalo právě to, že má naruby uvázanou kravatu, a Morgan i Reid sebou trhli, protože kolik zatracených duchů mohlo v jednou hotelovém pokoji být?

Ne, vážně, kolik?

Dean ale nezvedl brokovnici, jako by mu muž nepřišel nebezpečný. „Co ti sakra trvalo tak dlouho, Casi?" zabrblal místo toho, jako by se znali.

Morgan se zamračil. „Co –"

Opravdu se mu _nelíbilo_ být _takhle_ mimo obraz. A kde vůbec trčeli ostatní z jejich týmu? V tomhle pokoji se střílelo, dokonce _dvakrát_, neměli už dávno vtrhnout dovnitř, v plné zbroji a pokusit se je zachránit? Kde do háje byli?

Muž se zatvářil naprosto neohromeně, klidný a s kamenným obličejem, a jeho a Reida si vůbec nevšímal, pohled upřený na Deana, jako by nic jiného v místnosti vlastně ani nebylo. „Vzal jsem Sama na hřbitov, jak jsi po mně _chtěl_, Deane," oznámil, hlas překvapivě hluboký.

Dean protočil oči. „Jasně, cokoli," zabrblal. „Možná bys je měl vzít odsud."

Muž se na něj podíval, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si to nejspíš rozmyslel. Udělal krok k Morganovi a Reidovi a zvedl paže, ale než se jich stačil dotknout, Morgan prudce uhnul dozadu a praštil se o stěnu za sebou.

„Na to zapomeň," zavrčel a vztekle se na něj díval. Vzal Reida za rameno a pokusil se ho odstrčit za sebe. „Nikdo nás nebude nikam brát, tím spíš ne nějaký další duch." S přimhouřenýma očima zíral na muže, hlavu mírně skloněnou.

Muž dlouze vydechl a spustil paže zase podél těla. Beze slova vyhledal Deanův pohled.

Dean frustrovaně protočil oči, ale pak mávnul rukou. „Fajn. Chcete tady zůstat, dobře. Ale do ničeho se nepleťte."

Morgan přikývl a muž, aniž cokoli řekl, došel k Deanovi a postavil se vedle něj, trochu moc blízko, rozhodně mnohem blíž, než by si stoupl náhodný známý, možná i blíž, než by si stoupl kdejaký starý přítel, ale nezdálo se, že by se toho Dean nějak zvlášť všímal. Asi to pro něj nebylo nic nového.

Na druhou stranu, jeho tělo se pohnulo, pravděpodobně úplně podvědomě, bez přemýšlení, směrem k muži, jen lehký pohyb, prakticky neviditelný, pokud jste nebyli opravdu pozorní, takový zvláštní pohyb, jako když se snažíte dostat se k někomu blíž, aniž si to sami doopravdy uvědomujete. Mezi těmi dvěma něco bylo, Morgan si tím byl jistý.

„Jak jsi věděl, že tady budeme?" zeptal se Reid.

Jistě. Reid míval vždycky ty správné, logické otázky, zatímco Morgan vždycky uvažoval nad něčím, co se jejich situace vůbec netýkalo. Jak mohl Dean kruci vědět, které dveře vyrazit?

„Myslím, že přitahuješ příšery." Dean pokrčil rameny. „Ale ne, ve skutečnosti jsme tenhle hotel už nějakou dobu sledovali. Upozornil nás na něj jeden starý známý, zdá se, že v tomhle pokoji v posledních padesáti letech zemřelo už osm lidí, měli jsme podezření, že by tady mohl být duch. Sam je zrovna na hřbitově, hledá jeho hrob, až ho najde, bude po všem. A mimochodem," obrátil se přímo k Morganovi. „Cas není žádný duch," prohlásil důrazně.

Ano. Jen si braň, co je tvoje.

Morgan zaťal zuby a bojovně vysunul bradu. „Objevil se tady úplně stejně jako ten chlápek předtím."

Dean trhnul rameny a zamračil se na něj, absolutně nesouhlasně. Přimhouřil oči a pečlivě si Morgana změřil. „Ale s šustěním křídel," řekl jemně.

Morgan se nechápavě zamračil a tázavě se na něj podíval. Reid se po jeho boku prudce nadechl a strčil Morgana do ramene, aby ho umlčel.

Morgan ho ignoroval.

Dean znovu protočil oči. „Sůl mu nevadí," prohodil. „A věř mi, že jsem to zkoušel." Povzdychl si. „_Cas_ je Castiel. Boží anděl."

Morgan zmateně zamrkal a sjel Castiela, který pořád vypadal stejně klidně a vyrovnaně, pohledem a znovu se zadíval na Deana. „Počkej – anděl? Jak to sakra myslíš, že je anděl?"

Dean naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Copak andělé nosí trenčkot?!"

Reid se vedle něj tlumeně rozesmál a dokonce i Dean se na okamžik křivě usmál. „Všichni ne," přiznal a shovívavě se na svého přítele podíval.

Castiel se zatvářil vzdorovitě. „Je to velice praktický kus oblečení, jak jsem zjistil."

Morgan se hystericky rozesmál a trvalo mu pár vteřin, než se mu povedlo opět zvážnět. „Takže… je to pravda?" otočil se na Castiela. „Opravdu jsi –"

Ode dveří se ozval tichý zvuk, a pak se všichni ostatní členové jejich týmu nahrnuli do místnosti, zbraně připravené. „FBI! Ani hnout!"

Všichni se k nim okamžitě obrátili.

„Oh, ahoj," pozdravil je Dean klidně, jako by se nedělo nic zvláštního.

Castiel se ani nepohnul.

„Ne, počkejte!" Reid sebou rychle hodil a postavil se mezi své kolegy a Deana. „Přišel nám pomoct."

To muselo znít opravdu věrohodně, vzhledem k tomu, že dveře jejich pokoje byly vyražené, že se tady střílelo, a Dean byl docela dobře ozbrojený.

„Reide," Hotch na něj varovně zíral, zbraň namířenou na Castiela, kterému to zřejmě vůbec nedělalo starosti. A proč by vlastně mělo? Vždyť co byla obyčejná zbraň pro anděla? Pokud tedy vážně byl anděl, samozřejmě.

„Skvělý," zabrblal Dean nenadšeně. „Takhle to končí úplně _pokaždé_."

„Lehněte si na zem!" přikázal Hotch ostře.

„Hotchi!"

Další dvě žárovky v pokoji praskly a zasypaly podlahu střepy a oni sebou všichni trhli. Dean hlasitě zaklel.

„Co to sakra –"

„Co se –"

Duch, kterého Dean předtím zahnal solí, byl zpátky, naštvanější než předtím.

JJ vykřikla a automaticky uskočila o krok zpátky, zbraň se jí v ruce zachvěla. Dean okamžitě, než stačil kdokoli zareagovat, natož se mu v tom snad pokusit zabránit, zvedl brokovnici a vystřelil po duchovi, který opět zmizel.

„Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, abyste teď všichni odešli," oznámil Castiel klidně agentům.

„Co tohle –"

Hotch ani nedokončil větu, protože se muž objevil znovu.

„Sakra, Sammy, pohni si," zavrčel Dean podrážděně a znovu vystřelil a pak ještě jednou, když se duch opět objevil, a kruci, proč se teď vracel už po pár vteřinách?!

Emily zalapala po dechu a duch se objevil znovu a natáhl po nich ruku, a pak najednou zavřeštěl a zmizel v ohni.

„Dobrá práce, Same," prohlásil Dean a podíval se na svoji brokovnici. „Právě včas. Zrovna mi došla sůl."

Agenti se pomalu rozpohybovali, šokovaní. Ruce se zbraněmi jim klesly k bokům.

Dean se po nich rozhlédl a pak se kousl do rtu. Podíval se na Reida. „Doufám, že pochopíš, když se teď s Casem vzdálíme, Spencere. Ten duch už vám nemusí dělat starosti, nevrátí se."

Reid přikývl.

Dean se pousmál. „Casi?"

Bylo normální, aby lidé říkali andělům _přezdívkami_? A kde k němu vůbec přišel?

Castiel neřekl ani slovo, jen natáhl ruku, prsty se dotkl jeho čela a oba zmizeli, a opravdu, když se Morgan zaposlouchal, mohl přitom slyšet tichounký zvuk, který připomínal šustění křídel.

Morgan pevně zavřel oči a potřásl hlavou, ramena se mu zachvěla tichým smíchem. Tohle snad ani nebylo možné. Tohle _nemohlo_ být možné. Duchové? Andělé?

Andělé, kteří nosili trenčkot, tahali se s člověkem a nechali si říkat pitomými přezdívkami?

„Tohle je čím dál lepší," oznámila Emily ohromeně, pusu pootevřenou.

Morgan s ní musel souhlasit. „Reide?" podíval se na svého kolegu, naklonil hlavu na stranu a křivě, nevesele se usmál. „Myslím, že mi dlužíš opravdu dobré vysvětlení."


End file.
